An angel and a demon
by skip together
Summary: Yaoi RxN Noa is an angel who is sent to earth to bring a soul back to heaven, but when he runs into Otogi Ryuuji, things get a little messy...
1. 01

An angel for a demon

"Class," the sensei, a nice-looking woman, about 35 or so, with short brown hair, said. "Welcome our new student, Kaiba Noa." At their mumbles of 'hey' she sighed, before smiling at the new student. "You may take a seat in the back, next to Otogi Ryuuji." She nodded to the vacant seat, next to a boy who obviously did not want to be there.

The boy's green eyes seemed to rip into Noa's soul as they rested on the aqua haired angel. Ryuuji smiled, more of a smirk, really, before going back to the window, where he was watching PE class run around the track.

Noa blinked, before taking his seat quietly and proceeding to look up at the teacher.

"Now," she said. "We will be working in pairs today. Don't even bother asking, You will be with your usual groups. Kaiba-kun, you are to be with Ishtar Malik, since he has no partner."

The new student nodded and smiles lightly in response.

The class got into their groups, Ryuuji pairing up with the white haired boy who sat in front of him.

Malik, a blonde haired boy, sat down next to Noa. "Hey." He commented, half-heartedly.

"Hello," Noa said, before putting his hands in his lap.

"You know..." Malik muttered, looking Noa over. "You could be mistaken for a girl. But you're not even girly compared to Ryou."

"Shut up, Malik," the white haired boy paired with Ryuuji said, throwing his pencil at the blonde's head. "You're pretty damn feminine yourself, you jack ass."

The aqua haired boy blinked a bit, watching them.

Ryuuji snorted as Ryou and Malik started to fight. He glanced at Noa.

Noa boy noticed this and looked over at him as well.

Ryuuji gave a half-smirk, before throwing his eraser at Malik's head. "Both of you shut up. You're going to get us stuck in detention again."

The younger boy blushed a bit, before turning back to watch them.

"Yeah, shut up, Otogi," Ryou commented. "Its not like you have anywhere important to go."

"But you do," Malik taunted. "You've got to see your boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up, Blondie. He is not my boyfriend!"

Ryuuji snorted, before looking at Noa. "You might as well work with me, seeing as how I'm the only one that is actually going to _do_ anything."

He giggled a bit, before nodding. "Hai."

"Now..." Ryuuji pulled the piece of paper off of Ryou's desk, looking at it. "What to do about all this English shit we'll probably never use anyway..."

The other boy looked over at it with a small smile.

Ryuuji looked at him. "Please tell me you can read English."

He blinked. "Um.. a bit."

"Ass. I'll just do the work myself, then." He pulled out a pencil and quickly began to do the work as Ryou shoved Malik so hard the blonde fell out of his desk.

Noa placed his hands on his desk carefully, watching the black haired boy with a bit of interest.

Not long after that, Ryuuji handed the paper to Noa. "Just copy it onto yours. The teacher could care less."

"But.. but that's cheating."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "What are you, some sort of catholic school boy? Just copy it. Its not like you're going to go to hell."

Noa gave the paper an uncomfortable glance, before picking up his pencil.

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow in question.

With a sigh, he put the pencil down. "It really isn't necessary," He said. "I could learn the material..."

"You really are a catholic school boy!" Ryuuji yelled, causing Ryou and Malik to laugh. "Do you sleep with Priests, too?"

The younger boy shook his head, before glaring at Ryuuji a bit, looking away in a miffed sort.

Ryou and Malik continued to laugh, ignoring the teachers cries for them to shut up. "That," Ryou breathed, trying to calm down. "Was the funniest damn thing you've said in a long time, Otogi."

"Shut up, Bakura," Ryuuji muttered, smacking Ryou over the back of the head.

Noa looked up, seeing an empty desk a bit away, near a window. Gathering his things and leaving Ryuuji's paper on his desk, the younger boy headed for that seat instead.

"Oo~" Malik taunted. "It looks like you scared off the school boy!"

"Shut up, Malik," Ryuuji muttered once more, this time smacking Malik.

"Otogi! Bakura! Ishtar! All three of you will report for detention after school today!" The teacher snapped.

At this Ryou snickered. "She can give us the detention, but she can't make us go."

Noa rested his head on his arms on the desk as he stared out the window quietly.

~*~

The lunch room was filled with people, sitting down with their regular group of friends. The lunch line was rather long, with several wimpy-looking kids being shoved to the back by, none other then, Ryuuji and Ryou.

"Get out of the way, Mouto," Ryuuji told a shorthaired boy with black hair and blonde bangs. "Don't you remember? Short people are in the back!"

The angel watched him with a small sigh, then changed his mind on eating food for the day and took a seat on the floor, near a wall, hoping that no one would bother him.

Mouto Yuugi, the person whom Noa was there for, stumbled to the back of the line, sighing. He glanced over his shoulder at a boy who looked like him, only taller, whom it seemed no one but himself and Noa could see.

Noa looked over, and, blinking a bit, studied the boys.

The spirit placed his hand against Yuugi's shoulder and said something. Yuugi only shook his head, looking down. 

"I'm not even hungry," Ryuuji finally said when he was to the front of the line. He then proceeded to walk away, Ryou behind him.

The angel made a face of disgust at the two of them, before pulling out a bit of his homework to start on.

"Excuse me," a girl said, walking slowly up to Noa. She smiled warmly. "Are you new?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Hai."

She smiled. "My name is Miuzaki Anzu. I'd like to welcome you here. Do you want to sit at my table with my friends?" She motioned to the place that Yuugi sat down at, the spirit standing beside him.

The angel smiled a bit, but declined: "I have too much work to do."

She nodded, understanding. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here!" Winking, she slowly began to walk away.

He shuddered a bit and went back to his homework.

"Hey, Catholic boy."

Ryuuji suddenly kneeled in front of Noa, placing his hand over the boy's work.

The younger jumped a bit and looked up.

The green-eyed boy gave him a half smile, before looking around. Seeing no one, he looked back at Noa. "Look, don't tell anyone I said this, but... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't really want to be that mean."

He gave him a little smile and nodded.

Ryuuji smiled back. "Oh, and the cafeteria monitor wanted me to tell you that you have detention for sitting on the floor. You aren't supposed to do that."

He sighed. "There wasn't anywhere else..."

"Don't tell me that. I'm not the one that gave you detention." Standing up, he waved. "See you in detention, school boy!"

Noa looked away, not moving to stand. "Great," He murmured sarcastically.

~*~

"Welcome to Detention. For the next hour you will not speak unless spoken to. You will do your homework, and you will not, I repeat not, throw things. Got that, Mr. Bakura?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Noa nodded, already with his homework out in front of him.

Eyeing them, the teacher stood. "I am going to get a drink of water. I'll be back." With that he walked out of the room.

Ryuuji stood up, walking over to the door. He glanced out the window. "Okay, he's gone! Let's split!"

Noa glanced up, frowning and going back to his homework.

Ryou stood up, walking over to the door. After he had left, Ryuuji looked at Noa. "You coming, school boy?"

"Where?" The angel asked.

"Ahh... just this little place called 'away from school'"

He furrows his eyebrows, before noting that he had no place to go off to.

Ryuuji snorted. "You coming or what?"

"But, it's not right... and we'll get more detentions.."

"Yeah... and we'll skip those too. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

_'In my halo on the bookcase?_' He pondered with a little giggle. "Oh, fine."

The older boy walked over, holding out his hand for Noa.

The younger boy blinked a bit, before gathering up his stuff and taking the taller boy's hand.

Ryuuji pulled him up, walking over to the door, his hand slipping away from Noa's. He walked outside, up to Ryou, who was standing by a sexy black convertible with fire painted on it.

"What took you so--" The white haired boy stopped when he saw Noa, smiling. "Oh. Hey. Noa, was it?"

The boy nodded, before placing both of his hands behind his back.

"Is he coming with us?" Ryou asked.

Noa shifted his weight nervously, before glancing at Ryuuji.

"Only if he wants to," the black haired teen said, looking at Noa.

"...sure."

Ryou opened the door for Noa, before getting in the seat in front of him. Ryuuji got in the drivers seat and started the car. "Gee, Noa," he said. "I didn't know you were the kind to sneak into a adult club." With that he pulled the car out of the parking lot at a high speed, almost hitting a fence.

The angel blinked, before smacking his forehead with his hand.

Ryou turned the radio on, putting in a CD. Turning up the volume, it began to blast Matlica loudly.

The angel sighed to himself quietly. _'Stupid...'_

After a while Ryuuji pulled the car up to a remotely empty parking lot and got out. Ryou got out as well, pulling the seat back for Noa.

Noa got out slowly, still cursing himself in his mind.

Walking up to the doorway, Ryou sent the door man a smile. He smiled back, letting them pass without a word.

Inside there were several people practically having sex on the dance floor, most of them obviously underage.

The angel turned, intent on leaving immediately and wondering how in the hell he's managed to get himself into this.

Ryuuji grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" He shouted over the music. "We just got here!"

"Somewhere a bit less.. risqué.."

"And how are you going to get there? Hm? We came by car, remember? We're a way away from the school."

"I don't know," He murmured, practically whimpering. "As long as I'm away from you."

The older boy blinked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you too good for me, or something?"

He winced. "No, I just..."

"Fine! If you want to leave, go right ahead. Don't except me to drive you home."

The angel blinked a bit. "Have I... upset you?"

"Well, aside from hurting my feelings, no. But go ahead, leave. Its not my fault you don't want to take a few risks in life. I have to say, without risks, life seems pretty boring."

"Hey, Ryuuji!" Ryou threw the boy a beer, which Ryuuji promptly caught, shouting his thanks.

"I'm sorry I've hurt your feelings."

"Hey, its fine. Like I said, if you want to keep yourself locked in your happy little bubble, don't let me stop you." He pulled off the kid of the alcohol and took a quick drink.

"It just makes me uncomfortable," The younger boy said as he tried to move away.

"Whatever." Ryuuji dropped his arm, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Noa standing alone.

Noa sighed quietly as he stood there, before turning and heading towards the exit without knowing where to go or how to get there.

He knocked into a guy, who quickly shoved him back, turning around. "You want to start something!?" The guy growled angrily. "Huh!?"

The angel shook his head innocently and steps back, scared.

"Thats what I thought!" the guy yelled again, stepping closer to Noa. "You'd better stay the hell out of my way, kid! Got that!"

"Yo, take it easy," Came Ryuuji's voice as he stepped in front of Noa. "Jesus. He just knocked into you. Take the stick out of your ass."

Noa blinked and steps behind Ryuuji carefully.

The guy growled again. "Keep out of this, Otogi."

Rolling his eyes, Ryuuji grabbed Noa's hand, disappearing into the crowd, ignoring the guy's yells.

The angel winced at Ryuuji's grasp.

The older boy pulled him to the back door, before opening it for him. "You want to leave? Leave."

"Do you want me to? I'll stay if you wish."

"You've got your own damned free will."

"Please do not be angry with me. I will stay."

"What are you, some sort of angel who has to obey orders? If you want to leave, leave. I'm not going to make you stay!"

Noa blinked, before pondering what to say. He kinda wanted to stay with the other boy, he was attractive, and he did not like upsetting people.

Ryuuji watched him silently, taking another drink of his beer.

"I will stay." He said.

The older boy grinned. "That's the spirit!"

He smiled shyly.

Ryuuji stepped into the crowd, waiting for Noa to follow.

Noa did so, hands still behind his back as he tried to avoid stepping into anyone else.

The older boy stepped over to a table where a few people were sitting. He pulled out a chair for Noa, before sitting down himself.

Noa took a seat, glancing around a bit before looking back at Ryuuji.

"Guys," Ryuuji directed to the group. "This is Noa. Noa," he nodded to each person as he spoke: "This is Bakura, Mai, Ryou, who you know all ready, and Jounouchi. Just call him Inu. He hates it."

The angel nodded solemnly.

"Shut up, Otogi!" Jounouchi cried, before looking at Noa. "The name's Jou. Call me anything else and I pound your face in."

"Otogi won't let you get near him," Ryou pointed out. "Noa's his new little whore."

"Shut the fuck up, Bakura," Ryuuji snapped.

The angel blushed a bit but tries to cover it.

"Aww, look, he's blushing!" Bakura, a boy who looked almost excactly like Ryou, pointed out. "Its so cute."

"You shut up too," Ryuuji growled. "Or I'll tell everyone what you and your brother were doing last night.

"You wouldn't!" Ryou cried. "You lying bastard! You swore!"

Noa blinked and looks up.

Ryuuji laughed lightly. "Since when do I keep my promises!"

"Fuck you," Ryou growled, flinging a rubber band at Ryuuji's head, which the green-eyed boy easily dodged.

The angel sunk down in his seat a bit, watching them nervously.

Ryuuji looked at him with a small frown. "Hey, you know, if you want to go home, you can just tell me. I'll take you."

"Aww, Ryuuji's in looooooove" Bakura cooed, grinning at the green-eyed boy's glare.

Noa smiled a bit at the other boy before hiding his face in shame as he blushes again.

The older boy looked at his watch. "We should probably go anyway. Satan knows dad will kick my ass if he knows I've been drinking again." He looked at Ryou. "You're sober, you're driving."

Noa blinked again at that and gives Ryuuji an oddly confused look.

Ryuuji looked at him. "I have to go home and sober up before my father gets home." He stood up, pulling out Noa's chair. "Come on."

Ryou got up as well, following them to the door.

Noa stood and nodded, following him.

They got in the car and started driving. "So, Noa," Ryou said, stopping at a red light. "Where do you live?"

He blinked. "Um.. nowhere..."

Ryou blinked, before laughing. "That's really funny. But, seriously, I need your address so I can take you home."

"No, I really... don't have anywhere to go..." He said as his voice dropped.

Ryuuji blinked. "Then how the hell did you get into school?"

"They haven't asked yet."

"So you seriously have no home? you're, like, sleeping on the streets?"

He nodded silently.

"And you're going to school? Dude, I'd be, like, robbing people while they were at work!" At this Ryuuji and Ryou both started laughing.

He sighed and looks down at his lap.

Ryuuji frowned. "You... really aren't joking?"

Noa shook his head. "Iie."

Ryuuji frowned. "Dude... that's harsh..."

He blinked at the wording but nodded, still.

"You know..." Ryou said, thoughtfully. "Ryuuji has an extra room at his place..."

The young boy looked up from his lap carefully.

"Well, yeah, I do..." Ryuuji muttered. "But I really don't think that Noa wants to stay with me."

I would stay with you," Noa said.

The older boy looked at him carefully. "You trust people too easily. For all you know I could be a rapist."

"Yeah, but if you were a rapist, you wouldn't have told him," Ryou pointed out.

The aqua haired angel sighed a bit. "I'm okay where I am if you do not want me to," He told him quietly.

"What? Like I'm going to let you live on the streets! Some sick freak will kidnap you and rape you! Dude, you can stay with me. Its fine."

Noa smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"No problem," the dark haired boy responded in English with a smile.

He blushed lightly.

Ryou pulled up to a small house, parking Ryuuji's car. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow, then," he said, getting out of the drivers seat.

Ryuuji got out of his seat as well, pushing it forward for Noa as Ryou disappeared into a house across the street.

The black haired boy walked up to the front door, pulling out a key. He looked at Noa. "I lied about having a day, if that's okay... I live alone. I just tell them I have a dad because otherwise they'll try to party at my house all the time."

Noa blinked, before nodding a bit.

Opening the door, Ryuuji flicked on the light to reveal an average house that wasn't very messy. "Home sweet fucking home."

"I think it looks nice."

"Yeah, so did I, until I lived here. I swear its haunted. Or maybe its just me hearing voices."

He giggled a bit and patted Ryuuji's shoulder.

The older boy stepped inside, pulling off his coat and hanging it up.

Noa watched him quietly, not saying anything until he'd been spoken to.

Ryuuji looked over at him. "You can come it. Its your house, too."

He stepped in quietly as well, nodding.

Setting the keys down, Ryuuji yawned, stretching a bit. He turned to the hallway. "Your room will be the one on the very end to the left. Sorry if its too small. I'm a bit Closter-phobic."

Noa nodded in response with a little smile.

"You hungry?"

"A bit," The angel answered.

"Alright... let me go out back and catch a rabbit."

Noa blinked.

"I was kidding, Kaiba."

"..oh."

"Have you no sense of humor?"

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. What do you want to eat?"

"What.. do you have?"

He walked over to the fridge, opening it. "Well... we have milk and cereal." He opened a few cabinets, closing the fridge with his foot. "Ramen, pop-corn, raviolis..."

"Ramen is nice," Noa said quietly.

"Ramen it is then!" Pulling out a few packets, Ryuuji pulled back his hair and began to cook.

Noa watched him with a bit of interest.

The older boy glanced at him. "You can...like... sit down, you know."

He glanced around a bit.

There were a few chairs sitting around a small table.

He took a seat quietly, leaning over the back so he could still watch the older boy.

Not long after, Ryuuji handed him a bowl, before sitting down with his own, handing Noa a pack of wooden chopsticks.

The younger boy pulled the hashi out, before beginning to eat quietly.

"So, Noa," Ryuuji said, playing with his food rather than eating it. "What kind of music do you like?"

Noa pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure which I like the most," He says.

"Ah. If you had said Christian music, I would have thrown my chopsticks at your head."

He blinked a bit with worry.

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow. "You could say I'm sort of an... anti-Christ."

The angel gave him an odd look, before: "...oh."

Ryuuji shrugged. "But hey, if you want to like god, like that little cross around your neck suggests, that's your choice." He reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace almost exactly like Noa's, only with the Christ turned up-si-down. "I, however, am more of a devil worshiper."

He swallowed, scared.

"Well!" Ryuuji jumped up, picking up the bowl he hadn't even taken a bite out of. "I'm full, and off to bed! See you tomorrow!" he placed the bowl of the counter and headed off into the hall.

Noa stood, running after him. "Why?" He asked.

The older boy looked at the angel. "Why what?"

"Why... do you like the devil?"

"Why do you like god?"

"Well, because he does nice things..." He began quietly. "And he loves us..."

"That..." Ryuuji said. "Is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard."

The angel looked taken aback slightly. "It's your own opinion."

"If he loved us," Ryuuji growled. "Then why the hell is there a devil? Hm? Why was he cast out of heaven?"

"He tried to take God's place when God had left him in charge.." Noa whispered. Obviously things that someone had taught him when he was very young.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

He swallowed. "I.. I do not know what to say..."

"Then we end this right here." Turning away, Ryuuji went into his room, closing the door.

The angel sighs a bit, before walking to his own room quietly. "Gomen nasai," He told Ryuuji, if he could hear him.


	2. 02

An angel for a demon

The younger boy had already awaken, and was sitting at the table in the living room while sketching a little drawing.

"Morning," Ryuuji said, as he walked into the room, running a  brush through his hair.

"Good morning," Noa said, looking up at him.

The older boy threw the brush onto the sofa, before grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"School."

"It's a Sunday."

"I know."

"Then.. why?"

"I didn't say it was for school." He reached into the closet and pulled out a spray paint can.

The angel blinked, before giving Ryuuji a dirty look. "That's not nice."

"'Nice' is not in my vocabulary."

Noa stuck his tongue out at Ryuuji, then goes back to his drawing of what appears to look like a kitty.

The older boy looked over Noa's shoulder. "You know, that would be much cooler if you made it without it's head..."

Noa picked up one of his shading pencils and chucked it at him.

Ryuuji laughed, dodging. "Oo! Noa, you're bad! You're gonna go to hell for that!" He pulled his hair back, sticking a rubber band that had been around his wrist in it, before heading to the door.

Noa stood, leaving his drawing to follow the older boy.

The older boy looked at him. "What?"

"May I come with you?"

"You want to come with? To spray paint vulgar disgusting phrases on the school walls?"

"I would not like to participate, I would like to watch. I do not like being home alone.."

"You do realize if we get caught you'll go to jail, right? Doesn't your god send people to hell for that?"

"No, he doesn't..." Noa muttered. He shook his head, before running off into his bedroom to retrieve a little plush black and white kitten. He took his seat back at the table, this time cuddling the little stuffed kitten as well.

Ryuuji rolled his eyes. "Fine. Cuddle with your cat... where the hell did you get that, anyway? You didn't have it last night."

Noa thought for a moment, wondering what to say. "It was.. in my school bag..." He stammered.

"You carry around a stuffed cat in your backpack?"

The angel stuck his tongue out again before pulling the kitten to his chest protectively. "His name is Ryuuji," He told the boy before kissing the kitten's nose.

"You are one fucked up little school boy."

Noa looked up at him, blinking. "Doushite?..."

"You are the only person I know who names stuffed animals. I burn them."

Tears came to the younger boy's eyes as he cuddles his little kitty closer, scared.

Ryuuji only shook his head. "Are you coming or not?"

"Will Ryuuji get hurt?"

"I'm not even going to bother answering that."

The angel pouted a bit.

Snorting, Ryuuji walked out the door.

The younger child looked at his kitty happily. "I've forgotten his name, Ryuuji. But we have to stay with him while we search for Mutou Yuugi. I'm sorry." He cuddled the kitty. "He's not a very nice boy,"

The sound of the older boy's car starting up was heard from outside.

He got himself situated after finding the pencil that he'd thrown at the other boy, then began to finish his drawing of his kitty, this time giving the little cat a pair of angel's wings.

At about 9:00 at night The front door finally opened, revealing Ryuuji, who was grinning like mad.

The younger looked up from his place on the couch, where he was holding his kitty up by it's front paws. Amazingly, the angel had managed to keep himself entertained with a stuffed cat for hours on end. He smiled and looks at the kitty, before running up to Ryuuji and hugging him. "Look, Ryuuji!" He cried, holding the kitten up and letting go of the black haired boy to dance in a circle. "He's home!"

Ryuuji snorted. "Stop calling the cat that."

Noa stopped in his place to give the older a confused look. "But... it's his name. It has been forever.."

"Its _my_ name. If you don't stop, I'll rip its head off."

"I - it is...?"

"What, are you stupid? You live with me and you can't even remember my name?"

He took a step back, looking at the ground as he held his kitty. "I'm sorry.."

"Whatever. Don't bug me. Going to jail puts me in a bad mood."

"Jail?" The angel asked.

"Yeah, you know... the place where they lock up people who do bad things. With bars and no windows and crappy food. I'm lucky they only put me in for three hours, instead of three days."

"Oh...." He trailed off. "...Ryuuji -- I mean, my kitty..." He began again. "Wonders if it was cold."

"The cat doesn't talk. And yes, its like being inside a room made of ice. Where is your so-called-god's justice in that?"

"But it's for people who do bad things."

"And people who are accused wrongly. There are thousands of people who are innocent and go to jail. And its not like they treat the people nicely or anything. You know how many fucking times people get raped in there? I'm just one of the many fucking victims."

Noa blinked, taken aback. "Rape..?"

"Yeah, when someone forces someone else to have sex. And it doesn't just happen to bad people. Where is your so-called-god when women get raped and killed?"

Noa's arms fell and he almost dropped his kitty. "I.. I don't know," He whispered.

Ryuuji sent him a glare. "Good. Leave me the fuck alone." With that said he turned, stalking over to his room, gripping his anti-cross tightly.

The angel glanced at his own cross, then went over to the couch and holds his kitty quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest and beginning to cry.

No one had ever told him of such bad things, and he'd been scared before, but more now from what the other had said.

"Noa," came a voice from behind him. The angel who had given him the assignment, Honda stepped in front of him. "What are you doing?"

He looked up and shook his head. "N - Nothing..."

"Exactly. You should be following around Mouto Yuugi. And why are you in the house of someone who worships in Satan?"

"I had no where to stay.." The angel began.

"You could have picked anywhere else."

"He offered it to me."

"That doesn't mean you had to take it."

"Are you mad?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm mad!"

Noa hugged his kitty close and whimpered. "I'm sorry," He tried. "Please do not be mad..."

Honda was about to say something more, but he disappeared when Ryuuji stepped out of his room.

The black haired boy gave Noa a strange look, before looking at the floor. "Why... is there a feather?"

The young boy blinked and dived for it carefully. "Um... a bird... flew in..?" He pointed at a window nearby.

"The window is closed."

He looked at the kitty. Holding him up, he said: "Kitty says he was invisible," Then, he pulled the kitty back to his chest in fear of it's safety.

"I swear, if you don't stop talking to that thing..."

"Please do not hurt him."

"'Please' does not work on me."

His eyes widened and he cuddled the cat further. "I am sorry I've upset you."

"Whatever. Are you hungry?"

The angel shook his head. "Iie."

"Good. Even if you were I wasn't going to make anything." Ryuuji sat down on the sofa, pulling up the pillow and hugging it.

Noa looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting on my fucking sofa hugging my fucking pillow. Got a problem?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I was fucking just in fucking god fucking damned jail, Noa! What do you think is wrong!?"

The younger boy glanced back down, before scooting over and watching Ryuuji nervously. "Can I hug you?"

"If you want to."

Noa nodded, before moving to do so carefully and as gently as he could.

Ryuuji was silent, staring at Noa quietly.

"I am sorry that your life is hard for you," The angel whispered.

"You realize by being nice to me you're going to hell, right?"

"What if... what if there's more to it?"

"More to what?"

"More to my being nice to you?"

"What more is there?"

The young boy paused in silence. "It's.. nothing,"

"If you don't tell me I'll take my knife and rip your little kitty to bits."

"I think I like you." He said quickly, shutting his eyes.

"The hell would you like me for?"

He shook his head as he began to cry. "I do not know. I am sorry. It's silly of me..."

"Isn't liking another guy a _sin_?"

He hiccupped through his tears as he nods.

"You... you'd commit a sin... for me?"

"Yes," The angel whispered.

"Why?" Ryuuji looked over at Noa silently. "I'm nothing special to you. I'm just a Satanist who threatens to burn your cat."

The angel held the cat close to him. "But you let me stay with you,"

"So? Ryou would have done it if I hadn't."

"I do not know why."

"You are the most fucked up catholic school boy I have ever met." The green-eyed teen grinned. "But hey, I like you too, so its all good."

Noa blinked and looked up. "You... you do? But I thought I angered you..."

"Yeah, but so does Ryou, and he's my best friend."

The aqua haired boy giggled a bit, bringing the kitty up to his knees to sit.

"You know how many people get into hell as apposed to heaven?"

"No."

"You just made yourself one of them."

Noa sighed, glancing downwards and at the ground.

"But, hey, if you want to date me that's fine. I'm not really a dating person, I'm more into casual sex, but I guess I could give it a shot. But no more of your god crap."

The angel gave him a puzzled look. "Dating?" He asked quietly.

"Oh please... have you lived in a hole your entire life? Dating? You know, what two people do when they like each other? You don't even know what sex is, do you?"

Noa shook his head carefully.

A smirk crossed over Ryuuji's face. "Want me to show you?"

The angel blinked a bit and gave Ryuuji a scared look.

"It hurts at first, but trust me, its gets a lot more fun afterward."

Noa blinked, but nodded.

"Mm... this is going to be _fun_."

The younger boy laid on his back, attempting to catch his breath as best he could, while wondering how much trouble he was going to be in.

Ryuuji started to giggle insanely, for no apparent reason. Soon his giggles became full laughter, before he shook his head, stopping.

Noa glanced up at him. "Na - nani?"

"Sorry," Ryuuji told him. "I was just thinking about what god would say right about now."

The angel gave the boy an odd look. "And what would that be?"

"Something along the lines of: 'Fuck'."

The angel laughed a bit before he smiled, leaning his head back with his eyes closed and sighing.

"Hmm... You don't feel dirty or anything?"

He hummed quietly and looked away. "I probably would, if it were anyone else..."

Ryuuji blinked a bit at that. "What do you mean?"

The angel looked back at him, giving him a soft, genuine smile. "I'm not sure."

"Hmm... this is, like, just a casual thing, thought. I mean, I don't know if its anything else. I've never had something like this be anything else." The dark haired boy sighed, running his fingers through his bangs.

The angel sat up, holding himself up with his elbows on his knees. "I do not think they will ever let me back into Heaven after this..." He murmurs to himself.

Ryuuji as about to say something, before he paused: "Wait... _back_?"

He glanced over at him, and blinks. "You heard me?"

"What do you mean, back?" The older boy asked, not answering the question.

"Well, I... I couldn't tell you that..."

"Noa."

"Yes?"

"Tell me. Now."

He looked away carefully. "I... I'm not human."

"You lost me."

With a small sigh of defeat, he took a breath and closed his eyes, making his wings and halo visible, as they seem to glow with a sort of light.

Ryuuji's eyes widened, and he froze completely.

The angel didn't wait for a response, tucking his wings closely into his body.

"Oh fuck..." Ryuuji whispered. "I slept with an angel..."

Noa turned, the halo above the crown of his head moving with him.

"They are so kicking me out of hell for this..."

The angel blinked. "H - hell?"

The green eyed boy glared at him. "Don't talk to me." He got out of the bed, pulling on his pants.

Noa got up carefully, a small robe already covering his body as he stepped up to Ryuuji. "Did I... do something wrong?"

The boy glared at him. "You're a fucking angel, Noa. You should have said something!"

The angel took a step back, silently. "What would I have said? I did not want to anger you further by letting you know how I came from Heaven,"

"Yeah, and thanks to you I'm going to get my ass kicked out of hell!"

The angel turned, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I.. I did not know,"

Ryuuji stopped, before sighing. "Its fine." He slowly walked over to Noa, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm not angry, I'm just... frustrated. I'm sorry I got mad."

The angel blinked, noticing how his mood had changed. "I forgive you," He said quietly.

"And besides..." a smirk crossed Ryuuji's face. "If I got kicked out of hell, that means, like, the worst sin of all!" He threw a hand up in the air, before thinking about it and looking at Noa. "Not that, like, that's all I wanted from you or anything... I mean, I like you and all..."

"I do not know whether or not I can believe that."

"Thats your choice."

Noa smiled a bit, before moving to hug Ryuuji carefully.

Ryuuji blinked, before he smiled weakly, slowly wrapping his arms around Noa.

"I choose to believe you," He whispered, lips next to Ryuuji's ear. "Please do not show me otherwise."

Ryuuji nodded slowly. "I... Promise."

The angel pulled away just enough to stare into the older boy's dark green eyes, searching for something as he ran his fingertips over Ryuuji's jaw line in a feathering motion, tucking his wings in again. "Really?"

The Satanist boy nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with Noa.

"Thank you," He whispered.

The older boy only smiled, before: "Can I touch your wings?" He looked at them, staring like he was a child with a new shiny toy.

The angel smiles lightly and spreads them out to about half their length, nodding. "If you're gentle."

The green-eyed boy slowly reached out, almost touched it, and pulled his hand back, frowning in thought. He lightly touched one of the wings, his touch almost like a feather [no pun intended].

The angel closed his eyes quietly, smiling.

Ryuuji slowly pulled his hand back. "No... I'm to tainted to touch something so... well... _pure_."

The angel opens his eyes. "You touched me."

"I didn't know then. I shouldn't have..."

Noa moved to place his palms on both of Ryuuji's cheeks. "Shhh."

The dark haired boy frowned.

"I have to admit that I liked it," The aqua haired boy said softly.

Ryuuji blinked, before smiling at that. "Yeah..."

He blushed a bit, giggling.

"We should probably eat," the green-eyed male said. "And then sleep. We have school tomorrow..."

"Hai," He said, nodding.

Pulling away, Ryuuji said: "What do you want to eat?"

The little angel pondered for a bit. "What is there?"

"We could always go out to eat."

"Yay!" He cried, clapping his hands. "Can Ryuuji -- I mean, Kitty come?"

The older boy smiled weakly. "Yes, _Ryuuji_ can come."

"Where do you want to go? Some place fun or some play quiet?"

He pondered it for a moment. "Quiet."

Ryuuji nodded.

"You're turning soft on us!" Ryou cried, laughing at Ryuuji's glare. "You're dating the catholic school boy!"

"Shut the fuck up before I shove my foot up your ass," The green-eyed male glared at his best friend. "_Noa_ and I happen to be very happy with this arrangement."

The younger boy laughs a bit from his seat, sketching another kitten with his time, on his homework sheet.

Ryou snickered again, before cringing at Ryuuji's glare. "Okay, okay! I get it!"

"Class," The teacher stated, not caring that most of them were ignoring her. "Meet our new student: Honda Hiroto."

"Another one?" One kid cried.

"Yeah! We just got one!"

Noa immediately looked up, a scared look on his face.

Ryuuji blinked, looking at Noa. He then looked over to Honda, who was glaring at the aqua haired boy with a force one would have to be suicidal to recon with.

"Nnn..." He whimpered, attempting to hide from the glare behind one of his books.

"Noa?" The black haired male asked, pulling the book down. "What's up?"

"He's going to kill me."

"You know him?"

Noa nodded, whimpering.

Ryuuji frowned, before looking at Honda, who was now glaring at him.

Noa stood, before hiding behind Ryuuji.

Ryuuji stood as well, glaring as Honda walked slowly over, taking a seat in front of them.

"What if he hurts me?" Noa asked in a hushed voice.

"I'll fuck him up to the point of where he wished he wasn't immortal."

Noa smiled a bit, squeezing Ryuuji's hand.

The older boy smiled back warmly.

The angel sighed, before taking his seat as the class bell rang.

Ryuuji sat down at the lunch table, shooting at glare at Ryou who shot a carrot at his head.

Noa sat next to him, pulling out his drawing pad.

"So," the white haired boy said, leaning in front of him. "You two slept together yet?"

"Shut up, Bakura!" Ryuuji cried, smacking him upside the head.

Noa blushed and laughed a bit.

"Aw, Ryuuji!" Ryou cried. "You never tell me about your sex life!"

"Shut up, Bakura," Ryuuji stated again.

Shaking his head, Ryou said: "Anyway, Bakura found his cool grave sight. We're going go there tonight and spray paint the gravestones pink! You wanna come!"

Ryuuji was about to answer, before he looked at Noa.

The angel sighed a bit. "If you want to," He murmured. "I can stay home alone with Ryuuji."

Before Ryou could ask, Ryuuji told him not to. He looked at Noa. "You sure you're gonna be okay? I mean, with that guy..."

He chuckled a bit. "Yes, I'm sure."

"You could, like, come with us..." Ryou said, looking between the two of them.

"I do not know if I could stand it," He muttered.

"Yeah,  but I want you to be safe..."

"Then just don't go," Ryou said, shutting up as Ryuuji sent him a glare.

"You know I can't do that, Ryou," The green-eyed boy growled. "The adventure is just too thrilling."

"If you want, I could stay behind and stay with Noa," His white-haired friend said. "I mean, Its really Bakura's thing. That is, if Noa doesn't mind staying with me..."

"Oh, that's okay."

Ryou frowned. "What, I'm not good enough for you?"

"Shut up, Bakura," Ryuuji said for the third time.

Noa scooted closer to Ryuuji, before clinging to his arm.

The older boy rolled his eyes, before looking at Noa. "I'm going to trust your word and go, okay? But I'll give you my cell phone. If you need me, just hold down the '2' button. It will ring Ryou's cell. okay?"

He thought about it a moment, before remembering Honda. "Matte... maybe I should go. What about Honda?"

"I all ready brought that up," Ryuuji pointed out. "I'm sorry... there's just no way I can stay home."

"I know. I'll go with then."

The green-eyed male nodded at the angel, before glaring over at Honda.

"I do not want to get hurt," He murmured.

"I'm not going to let you," Ryuuji stated, looking back at Noa. "I promise."

The angel nodded, smiling.

Ryou giggled, throwing his empty spray paint can at Bakura, who started spraying Ryou. Ryuuji snickered, shaking his own can as he stood next to Noa.

The angel rolled his eyes, still laughing a bit as he watched them.

Ryuuji sprayed the nearest grave, laughing as it turned pink. "Idiots. Thinking that burring someone in the ground is supposed to symbolize something."

Noa blinked a bit, moving to follow Ryuuji carefully.

Ryuuji continued to spray several grave stones. "Bakura, you have the best ideas."

Noa glanced over at the other boys as Ryuuji said this.

"What?" Bakura asked, pulling away from his make-out session with Ryou.

He laughed a bit, then went back to watching Ryuuji.

Ryuuji laughed as well, before freezing as a few lights flicked on, shinning at them.

"Otogi Ryuuji," a man said, walking out into the light, obviously a cop. "Fancy seeing you again."

"Shit!" Ryuuji cried.

The man walked over, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and hooking them around Ryuuji's wrists, dragging him over to the car, which the black-haired boy was shoved against. The cop pulled out Ryuuji's knives, throwing them on the ground. "You know you aren't supposed to be carrying around weapons," he said as Ryou and Bakura were handcuffed as well.

When a woman went to hand cuff Noa Ryuuji cried: "Leave him alone! I dragged him here! He had nothing to do with anything!"

Noa took a step back, nodding.

The man shrugged, before shoving Ryuuji into the car roughly.

Noa had no idea what to do, and prayed there'd be a way he could get them out. "How much bail do you need for them?" He asks the woman officer.

The man laughed. "You're coming with us, kid." With that the woman slapped hand cuffs on Noa and shoved him into the car next to Ryuuji.

"But that's not fair!"

"The law doesn't deal with 'fair', kid. It deals with: you were caught with the people doing the act, therefore you are responsible as well."

Ryuuji looked at Noa. "What did I tell you? 'God' has no justice for the innocent."

"That would not be God, that would be the Government," He said as he glared at the woman.

"If your god really cared, wouldn't you be out of this right about now?"

"Both of you shut up," the man said, getting in the car, the woman next to him. "Neither of you know jack-shit about god, so keep your mouth's shut. Otogi, if you get caught one more time with knifes I'm holding you in jail for a month, got that?"

"I would know a lot about God, personally," The angel retorted.

"I told you to shut up!" the guy yelled.

Ryuuji looked at Noa. "Do what he says, or he'll hold you an extra night."

Noa nodded and quieted down.


	3. 03

Not long after, Ryuuji and Noa sat in a jail cell at the station, luckily not the actual prison. Across the room Ryou and Bakura were in their own, practically having sex.

Noa shuddered, leaning towards Ryuuji carefully.

"I'm sorry," the black haired male whispered, putting his arm around Noa. "I didn't mean to get you sent here too."

He shook his head. "It's better than being anywhere that Honda could get me."

"Noa..." Ryuuji sighed. "What happens... no, wait... when will you have to go back to heaven? Why did you come down here?"

The angel sighed. "I do not think I will ever be allowed back in Heaven," He said. "But... I was sent here to help a spirit..."

"Spirit? You mean, like, the guy following Yuugi?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Ah."

He sighs softly, cuddling into Ryuuji for warmth. "When do we get out?"

"Yo, fatass!" Ryuuji yelled. "When the fuck do we get out of this place?!"

"You get three days," the man replied. "Simply because when I let you go yesterday you fucked yourself over."

The younger whimpered and sunk low to the ground.

Ryuuji hugged him tightly. "You really want to see Bakura and Ryou go at it for three days?"

The man thought it over. "Fine, you get out tomorrow."

Noa smiled, nuzzling Ryuuji and hugging him back. "Yay."

Ryuuji smiled, hugging Noa closer. He rested his chin on the other boy's head softly.

The younger sighed softly and leans into him.

"You should sleep," the older looking boy told him.

"But I do not feel tired."

"Time will go by much faster if you sleep, though." _'and I need to talk to Ryou alone' _he looked up as the cops left, locking the doors.

Noa sighed, before nodding and moving to close his eyes, using Ryuuji's shoulder for his pillow.

Once Ryuuji thought Noa was asleep, he shifted, looking over at Ryou. "Ryou."

"Hm?" the white haired boy replied.

"Noa's an angel."

Ryou grinned. "Hell yeah! High sin!"

Ryuuji shook his head. "No... I think I'm falling in love with him."

At this Ryou was silent, before: "Dude, you _can't_ fall in love."

The younger shifted, still asleep.

Ryuuji shook his head. "I know." He sighed, looking down at Noa. "I know..."

Noa shifted, having moved his head to Ryuuji's lap near 2 in the morning, yawning quietly.

The green-eyed boy smiled weakly, running his fingers in Noa's hair.

He blinked himself awake, smiling at Ryuuji happily.

Reaching up, Ryuuji rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly.

"mmm..."

"Morning," The dark haired male said, smiling at Noa.

"Ohayou," Noa whispered.

"Sleep well?"

"As best I could." He giggled.

Ryuuji smiled at that.

"Are we free yet?" The angel asked. "I haven't fed Ryuuji..."

"We've been free for about an hour. I didn't want to wake you."

The angel giggled lightly. "Oh."

"What do you say we go home?"

He sat up carefully, moving to embrace Ryuuji with a smile. "Hai."

Ryuuji smiled, staring into Noa's eyes lightly. Something sparked in his mind, and he slowly leaned forward, kissing the other boy softly.

The angel's eyes widened in shock, before he smiled and leaned forward, kissing Ryuuji back.

Ryuuji slowly pulled away, smiling lightly, touching his own lips softly.

Noa blushed and smiled at him quietly.

"So that's what it feels like to kiss someone..." Ryuuji whispered.

Noa furrows his eyebrows. "You've never kissed anyone before?"

"No." Ryuuji put his hand down. "I'd only kiss someone if they felt special to me."

"I.. I'm special?" The angel asked in a hushed voice.

The green-eyed male nodded.

Noa smiled and hugged Ryuuji again.

Ryuuji hugged him back tightly, closing his eyes.

"I'm happy that I'm with you."

"I'm happy you're with me too, Noa."

"Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Hai."

Noa ran into the house happily, running to his room to grab Ryuuji and run back in the living room happily, twirling.

The black haired teen laughed lightly at this.

"Mmm..." He ran up and hugged Ryuuji, before holding the kitty up to Ryuuji's nose. "He needs a kiss."

Ryuuji blinked, looking at the kitty. Kissing Noa was one thing, but a stuffed animal?

"Awww, come on," He made the little fluffy kitty nuzzle Ryuuji's cheek.

Sighing, defeated, Ryuuji kissed the cat lightly.

"Mm, yay!" Noa smiled and hugs Ryuuji again.

Shaking his head lightly, the black haired male ruffled the angel's hair lightly.

The aqua haired boy giggled, grinning.

"Hungry?"

"Hai..."

"Ah..." He walked over to the cubort. "Erm... want cereal?"

Noa laughed lightly. "Sure,"

The demon pulled a few boxes out, setting them on the table. "Pick one, then."

The angel looked them over, before pointing to a yellow box.

Nodding, Ryuuji put the others away, before pulling out a bowl, milk, and a spoon.

The angel watched him with a bit of interest, before cradling the kitty in his arms. Looking at the kitty, he began to speak to it again. "He's sexy, isn't he, Ryuuji-chan?" The kitty nodded.

After a bit, Ryuuji placed the bowl in front of Noa. "There you go."

He smiled and nodded, before taking a seat and setting the kitty in a sitting position on the table.

Ryuuji sat down across from him with a little sigh.

"Something wrong?" The angel asked him as he looked up and over his kitty's head.

The green-eyed male smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. It's just teen drama."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, eating some of the cereal quietly.

Ryuuji watched him silently, a half smile on his face.

The angel smiled when all he had was his milk left, and took a small sip of it off his spoon, before bringing it up to the cat's nose and offering it to him.

"Hey, Noa?" Ryuuji asked, his eyes on the cat.

His sapphire eyes moved to look up at the older. "Hai?"

"I... I think I'm starting to feel something... well... more toward you. More then just a liking..."

Noa smiled and sat his spoon down, standing to walk over to the older boy and lean over the back of his chair, sliding his arms over his chest and moving to put his lips at Ryuuji's ear. "Oh?" He asked, softly.

"Mm," The older was having a hard time staying focused. "Yes."

The aqua haired boy's smile got a bit warmer and he kissed Ryuuji's neck softly. "Like... what?"

Letting out a soft moan, Ryuuji whispered: "I think I'm falling in love with you, Noa."

The angel ran a hand through Ryuuji's hair carefully, murmuring, "I think I've fallen in love with you, as well."

The older purred at Noa's touch. "Mmm..."

He smiled again, kissing Ryuuji's cheek.

The snake-eyed boy smiled lightly.

"Mmm..." Noa muttered, running his palms smoothly down Ryuuji's chest.

Ryuuji sighed, before reaching up to run his hand through Noa's hair.

The angel grinned a bit and leaned further into him.

Turning his head, Ryuuji lightly kissed Noa.

Noa smiled and blushed a bit, moving to take a seat in Ryuuji's lap, facing him.

Ryuuji was about to lean in and kiss Noa again, but he stopped.

Noa blinked a bit. "Nani?"

The green-eyed boy sighed. "Sorry... I just... I can't." He gently pushed Noa off, standing up, his head down.

He took a step back, confusion making him concentrate less, as his wings and halo appeared once more. He tucked the wings close to his body, giving Ryuuji a scared look. "Why?"

The older boy looked at him sadly, and was about to speak, when the door opened, and Honda walked in, looking very pissed.

Noa's eyes widened and he ran behind Ryuuji after grabbing his kitty and holding the cat close to him.

"Noa," Honda growled. "If you come with me right now you will be let back into heaven."

The angel shook his head as his halo moved with him, slipping his hand into Ryuuji's and clinging to him tightly.

"Noa," the brunette growled. "Don't you know what he is?"

Noa shook his head again. "What do you mean?"

Honda walked over, slipping past Ryuuji to grab hold of Noa's cross. He ripped it from the boy's neck and, turning to Ryuuji, who took a step back, he placed it against the black haired boy's forehead.

Within seconds Ryuuji screamed out in pain, grabbing Honda's arm, trying to pry him off. Blood ran down his forehead from under the cross, and, when Honda finally pulled away, there was a burn there.

"Honda!" The angel cried, before turning and staring at Ryuuji with a shocked expression as he backed away.

Ryuuji gasped in pain, slowly reaching up to touch his forehead. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it. His eyes widened as he looked up at Noa, panicked.

The younger boy tripped and fell back, landing on his bottom. He began to cry, shaking his head, before closing his eyes.

"Noa..." Ryuuji whispered.

"Are you coming home?" Honda asked, interrupting the demon.

He looked between the two of them, staring at Ryuuji for an extra moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to," the demon whispered. "But... I thought you would reject me. Being an angel is much different then being a demon..."

The angel sighed quietly, voice shaking. He made a move to stand and ran over to Ryuuji, still clinging to his arm as he cried softly.

Ryuuji blinked a bit, surprised. "N-Noa...?"

"I wish to stay with you."

"But... but why? I..."

"I love you," He said, voice hushed. "I know I do."

The demon felt his eyes tear up, and he hugged Noa tightly.

"Please do not ever let me go."

"I won't. I love you too much."

He smiled lightly and held Ryuuji closer to him, if possible.

Honda actually growled. "Noa, you are leaving, now. Do not forget who you are! You are an angel!"

"No!" Noa told him. "I'm not leaving..."

"I will force you if need be," The brunette growled.

Ryuuji's eyes narrowed, and in seconds his wings ripped out of his back and covered Noa. They were a bit bloody from the ripping, as well.

Noa buried his face in Ryuuji's chest, shivering.

Honda glared back at the demon. "You realize neither of you will be excepted back into heaven or hell, right?"

"I don't care," The angel murmured.

"Neither do I," Ryuuji whispered.

With a growl, the brunette turned, walking out of the house, the door shutting behind him.

Ryuuji let out a small sigh of relief, before wincing and touching the burn on his forehead, which was still bleeding.

The angel sighed and ran his fingers over it, in an attempt to heal the bleeding.

When it didn't help, Ryuuji frowned. "Its going to scar. Not even the healing powers of an angel can help it, Noa."

"I know it will scar," He said quietly. "But I wish to make the bleeding stop."

"I'm afraid you can't do that either. _'God's punishment'_ for being a demon."

The angel sighed quietly, defeated.

The demon shook his head. "Its fine."

"What happened to my kiss?" Noa asked.

Laughing lightly, Ryuuji kissed the angel softly.

Noa smiled as he pulled back, palm on Ryuuji's cheek.

The snake-eyed demon gave a smile as well.

"I love you," The angel murmured.

"I love you too."

"Mmm..." He yawned as he leaned into Ryuuji's chest once more.

Folding his wings into his back, Ryuuji leaned against the wall, holding Noa.

Noa ruffled his wings a bit, stretching them to their full width then bringing them back with a small smile.

The demon smiled tiredly, yawning a bit.

"Tired?" Noa yawned too.

"Hai."

"Shall we get some rest?"

Ryuuji, however, was all ready asleep, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted.

The angel smiled slightly, moving to pick Ryuuji up as best he could, and cradle him in his arms.

The demon shifted, resting his head on Noa's chest.

The angel smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, licking the blood off of his lips carefully. He made a small stop to retrieve Ryuuji the Cat with his wings, before walking Ryuuji to his bedroom and setting him on the bed gently.

He smiled lightly, making his wings and halo disappear as he laid down as well, cuddling into Ryuuji while cuddling Ryuuji.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Ryou cried, poking Ryuuji's forehead, which was still bleeding slightly.

The angel next to him sighed quietly, watching and holding Ryuuji's hand.

"Some fucker put a cross on my forehead," The demon pointed out, holding Noa's hand a bit tighter. "Hurts like fuck."

Noa gave him a pouty look. "You say the f word a lot."

Ryuuji looked at him. "Its just a word like any other word."

"But it's a mean word."

"I enjoy saying it."

Noa nodded, not wanting to be annoying.

Ryou poked Ryuuji's forehead, which earned him a good punch in the face.

The angel blinked, watching and shaking his head.

"Ow!" the white haired boy cried. "Fuck, Otogi! That hurt!"

"Don't poke my forehead," Ryuuji pointed out. "And I won't punch you."

"I do not understand your violence," Noa murmured.

The demon looked at him. "He hurt me, I hurt him back."

He hummed a bit, looking around.

Sighing, Ryuuji wiped some blood out of his eyes.

Noa watched him, before pulling a kerchief out of his pocket and licking it. He then begins to dab at the wound carefully.

The demon winced a bit at this.

"I'm sorry," The angel whispered, pulling it back and inspecting the wound.

Ryuuji frowned lightly.

"Nani?"

"It hurts like fuck."

"Awww..." The angel murmured, leaning and kissing Ryuuji's cheek.

At this the demon smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry that I cannot make it better,"

"Its fine. It will eventually stop."

"Are you sure?" Noa asked.

"Well, actually, I have no idea..."

The angel frowned.

The demon frowned as well.

Noa giggled a bit and kissed him softly.

"I didn't want to see that," Ryou muttered.

Ryuuji threw a dice at him. "Revenge for having to watch you and Bakura have sex on my kitchen table!"

The angel laughed at that, before whipping Ryuuji out and cuddling him.

The demon blinked. "Where do you keep that thing? In your pants? Do you just like, magically pull it out of your ass?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Noa said, before petting his kitty. "Ryuuji says you're sexy and he wants you."

Ryou started laughing, while Ryuuji raised an eyebrow: "I didn't know you knew what 'sexy' meant..."

Noa giggled and began to make his cat do naughty things to Ryuuji's arm, while chuckling.

Ryou fell on the floor laughing, while Ryuuji backed away.

Noa smiled and brought the cat back to cuddle him in his chest.

"You two have got to be the most fucked up people I know," Ryou said, shaking his head.

The angel held the cat's mouth up to his ear and began laughing, jumping and hugging the kitty. "Ryuuji says he wants to join us the next time you show me what sex is."

Ryou started gasping he was laughing so hard. Ryuuji smirked. "Oh, does he?"

"Indeed, but I have to tell him no. He doesn't like it when I do that."

"Why do you have to tell him no?"

He wrapped his arms around Ryuuji's neck and hugged him possessively. "Because you're mine."

The demon grinned. "That I am."

The angel nodded, pulling himself away and hugging the kitty still.

"Hm...stuffed animal sex sounds good," Ryou muttered, which earned him a smack over the head by Ryuuji.

Noa blinked, giggling.

Shaking his head, Ryuuji wiped some more blood out of his eyes, before looking at Noa.

"You're going to need to cover that with something," He said, pulling out the kerchief again and rolling it, before tying it in a headband-like way over Ryuuji's forehead gently. "The blood still soaks through, but it won't get in your eyes."

The demon blinked, touching it lightly.

Ryou smirked. "Looking good."

Noa smiled lightly and kissed the tip of Ryuuji's nose happily.

The demon blinked, before smiling.

He made the kitty kiss Ryuuji's nose as well.

At this Ryuuji laughed lightly, rubbing his nose.

"Ryuuji loves you too," He said.

"And I love Ryuuji." Slowly pushing Noa's arm down, he wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. "But not as much as I love you."

The angel blushed a bit, smiling.

"You two make me sick," Ryou muttered, but was promptly ignored as Ryuuji leaned in, kissing Noa.

Noa purred into the kiss, arms resting on Ryuuji's shoulders.

Being immortal, and not needing to breath, Ryuuji didn't pull away, and, instead, brought his tongue up to lick Noa's lips lightly.

He smiled and gasped a bit, closing his eyes and pressing his body into the older boys.

When Noa gasped, Ryuuji pushed his tongue into the angel's mouth, exploring it a bit.

The angel moaned slightly and played with a lock of Ryuuji's hair with his free hand.

After what seemed like forever, Ryuuji finally pulled away. "7 Minuets," Ryou said, making the demon look at him. The white haired boy held up his watch. "I was timing."

The angel blushed and laughed a bit, smiling.

Ryuuji smirked.

"My record was two hours," Ryou pointed out, making Ryuuji throw another dice at him.

Noa stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

Ryou only laughed lightly.

The angel tugged on Ryuuji's shirt a bit, before leaning into him.

Ryuuji wrapped his arms around the younger boy, humming lightly.

Noa smiled, hands resting on Ryuuji's chest.

The demon hummed for a moment, before: "I feel like robbing a store."

Noa sighed lightly, giving Ryuuji a miffed expression.

He grinned. "What? I've done it before... its more like shop lifting, actually."

The angel pinched Ryuuji's arm and stuck his tongue.

The demon smiled. "What? Its fun to take stuff without paying. I steal from the school all the time!"

Noa rolled his eyes and looked away.

At this Ryou snickered, and Ryuuji shook his head. "Where do you think I get all my knives? I don't buy them!"

"You're so immature."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

He sighed a bit at that, and pulled out his kitty again, petting him lightly. "I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself!" Giggling insanely, Ryuuji grabbed hold of Ryou's arm and walked off, through the mall, to find the knife store, since the cop had gotten rid of all of his.

He gave him an odd look, before heading off to take a seat near a trashcan, with his little kitty in his arms.

Not long after, Ryuuji walked back over, grinning.

Noa gave him another look, while petting his kitty quietly.

The demon grinned. "I have 5 new knives now."

The angel furrowed his eyebrows, clutching his kitty closer to his chest.

Ryuuji smirked lightly. "Knives are niiiiiice."

"No they aren't." The angel murmured.

"But they're SHARP and POINTY and you can CUT things with them."

"That's exactly it!" He cried, before standing up and looking away.

The demon blinked. "Nan de?"

"Nothing. It doesn't bother me anymore," He said quietly, still clutching the kitty as tight as he could.

"Noa... please, tell me. If it bothers you I want to know."

The little angel began to cry, bringing his kitty up and nuzzling him lightly.

The demon stood there, not knowing what to do. He'd never had to deal with such things before.

"The first time I'd been to Earth," Noa began. "When I was very young, I brought my kitten with me. But he was a real kitten then. He was my only friend, and I loved him so much..."

Ryuuji waited for him to continue silently.

"One day he had wandered off. I spent the entire day looking for him, and I was very scared. I began to cry and I had been all-alone without him. Then, finally, I found him..."

Swallowing, the demon wasn't sure he wanted to hear the end of the story.

"Some teenaged boys had found him and cornered him in an alleyway," Noa said as he continued his crying. "I was only about 9 years old and I had no idea what to do. Now that I look back on it, I think they'd been demons but I do not remember them too well..." He sighed quietly, kissing the top of his stuffed kitty's head. "They started to hurt him, with knives. I begged them to stop and I even said please as nicely as I could, but they only shoved me away after calling me the same thing you called me on the first day of school," He murmured. "They had finally left after they'd killed him, leaving me there with him, confused and scared and crying." He pet his kitty's little head softly. "That is when a different angel up in Heaven gave me him," He indicated his Ryuuji kitty. "He told me to take good care of him and said that he would be my friend now."

The demon was silent, nothing coming to his mind.

"People are not nice," The angel said softly.

Green eyes fell on the ground. Ryuuji was torn. He, himself, had done that to an animal before. How was he supposed to tell Noa, especially since he had enjoyed it?

"I would not expect you to care much," Noa murmured. "So do not feel bad if you don't." The angel began to walk away silently.

Ryuuji gasped, his eyes widening. He made no move to go after Noa, since he knew the boy was right. What was he supposed to feel? Demons were not meant to have any sort of feeling toward anything.

The angel stopped near an exit just as quietly as he did when he'd walked, glancing around and wiping at his eyes.

Ryou, spotting him, blinked, before walking over. "Noa? What are you doing here by yourself?"

Noa turned. "Nothing."

The white haired boy blinked, before frowning. "What the hell do you have against me, anyway? I'm not that much different from Ryuuji! Hell, I'm nicer than he is by far! And yet you still act like I've stabbed you in the back!"

The angel took a step back. "I.. I do not have anything against you," He said quietly. "I have never acted in such a way..."

"Bull fucking shit," Ryou muttered.

"No, I... I'm telling the truth."

"Oh, sure, I believe you." He looked around. "Where the hell is Ryuuij?"

"I don't know," The angel whispered.

"Did you, like, run off without him or something?"

Noa nodded. "Should I go find him?"

"He can take care of himself, really."

"Then what should I do?"

"I have no idea. Why did you go off without him, anyway? I thought you two, were, like, fucking hand cuffed together like a pair of gay school girls."

"I did not want to bother him with my crying," the angel said softly.

"Hmm... crying? Why would you be crying? Did he, like, insult you?"

He shook his head. "No, I had just been explaining something to him from my past is all, and it upset me..."

The white haired demon blinked. "Let me guess, it was something really sad and he didn't so much as frown?"

"Yes, it was sad, to me. I do not expect you two to care much," Noa told him. "It did not upset me at all, I understand. I just didn't want to burden him..."

"Ryuuji's probably just confused. Normally he laugh's at other's pain, and since he loves you, he really doesn't know what to do. Demons don't know how to feel sad."

The angel sighed and nodded quietly.

Ryou smiled weakly. "Hell, he even laughs at his own pain. I remember this one time these angel's had caught him and poured holy water on him, and when we found him, he was barely alive, and laughing about it, like: 'hey! I'm in pain! this is funny!'"

Noa rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled lightly.

The white haired demon laughed lightly as well, before frowning, seriously. "Its just the way demons are. They were created to not care, at all."

"I understand that," the angel said.

"Maybe you don't know it as well as you think."

"...nani?"

"Think about it. For now, go and find Ryuuji."

"Hai," He nodded and turned, running off.

Ryuuji sat in the food court, playing with one of the knifes he had stolen. He ran it over his skin, not deep enough to cut, but just deep enough to create white line.

The angel walked slowly up behind him, and gave him a strange look. "Ryuuji?"

"Yes?" The demon replied, continuing to run the knife over his skin.

Noa winced lightly. "Please don't do that,"

Ryuuji didn't even flinch as the knife cut into his skin, drawing blood across the palm of his hand.

The angel grabbed for his hand that held the knife, gasping.

The demon dropped the knife without a fight, and it hit the floor with a strange sound. Green eyes looked at Noa. "Why did you do that?"

"I do not like to see you bleed," Noa whispered.

"It doesn't matter... I can't _feel_ it. I can't feel anything at all, Noa."

The angel sighed quietly, taking a step back.

Snake eyes fell on the bleeding hand, which was quickly healing over.

"I thought you could feel love, though," Noa whispered.

"I thought I could too, and yet, when you were upset, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even feel sad for you, or comfort you."

"I do not mind," The angel murmured.

"But I do!" The demon cried, looking up at Noa. "I love you! I should at least feel _something_ when you're upset!"

"It is not your fault."

"Then who's fault is it? Satan, for not letting demons have feelings?"

The angel shook his head. "I do not know."

Ryuuji was silent, before looking at his hand, which had healed. "The scar hurts. The one on my forehead. It hurts so much... its almost unbearable. I think its going to hurt for the rest of eternity."

"I am sorry," Noa said softly. "There is nothing I can do, though I greatly wish there was." 

"Maybe..." Ryuuji swallowed, looking away. "Maybe you should just go back to heaven, and forget about me, Noa."

Tears came to his eyes as he shook his head. "No, I love you. Please.."

The demon didn't answer. He couldn't. He wasn't feeling anything toward Noa, except a faint hint of love. No pain, no sorrow.

"Please, Ryuuji... please do not make me go.."

"Eternity is a long, long time to spend with a demon with no feeling."

He rushed up to him, hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder. "I do not care, I love you, I love you... I never want to be alone again,"

Ryuuji closed his eyes, making no move to hug Noa back.

"Do you... not love me anymore?"

"I don't know, honestly. I know I care about you a lot, but... Noa, I don't know what Love is supposed to feel like."

Noa took his arms away from Ryuuji quietly, hugging his kitty and staring at the ground.

Bending down, the demon picked up the knife.

Noa watched him silently, scared.

Staring at the blade, Ryuuji looked at his reflection silently.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm staring at the knife."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking feel like it."

Noa took a step back at the harshness of Ryuuji's voice, grip on his kitty tightening.

Spinning the knife around lightly, Ryuuji said: "Have you ever noticed something about blades? You have to put enough force to make it cut something. If you put too little it won't work, but if you put too much it will chop it in half. With just the right amount you can mark something, but not destroy it."

He swallowed and watched Ryuuji.

The demon placed the blade against his wrist and sliced across, cutting it open. He watched silently as the wound healed. "And yet, with me, it will always heal. Just once, I want it to stay open, stay bleeding..."

"Ryuuji, no..." The angel whispered as he approached him.

The demon looked at him coldly. "Just once, I wish I wasn't a fucking demon."

Noa turned away, scared from the look.

Dropping the knife on the floor, Ryuuji headed for the exit, silently.

The angel ran after him, but didn't say anything as he followed.

Ryou was about to say something as Ryuuji passed, but shut up as soon as he saw the boys face. "Shit... he's in one of those moods..."

Noa stopped, turning to face Ryou with a questioning look.

The white-haired demon frowned. "Those _'I'm gonna get myself killed'_ moods."

"What does he usually do in these moods?"

"Any number of things. Get himself hit by cars, jump of buildings, burn himself."

"..."

"Pretty much things that would kill a mortal."

"Um.... no."

"No what?"

"You just... let him?"

"He can't die, and the one time I tried to stop him he held me under water for an hour. Its like drowning without actually dying."

Noa sighed quietly.

"Just let him get over it."

The angel nodded. "Hai..."

A car screeched nearby, followed by a yell of "FUCK!"

Ryou sighed as Ryuuji got out from under the car's wheel with a growl.

The angels eyes widened as he gave Ryou a scared look.

Ryou sighed. "The most he ever got was a bruise, and it healed in less than an hour."

Noa clutched his chest and sighed with relief.

Shaking his head, the white-haired demon said: "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure."


End file.
